


Protective Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s really hard to have a normal relationship when you’re the beloved little brother of multi-billionaire, and protective big brother extraordinaire Seto Kaiba. (For a DA commission)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Brother

It’s really hard to have a normal relationship when you’re the beloved little brother of multi-billionaire, and protective big brother extraordinaire Seto Kaiba. He’d never let you be alone with your significant other, and he’d always be suspicious and weird whenever he saw you together.

Mokuba was sixteen years old now and he had his first girlfriend. This particular girl was Rebecca Hawkins, the intercontinental Duel Monsters champion, a beautiful, strong and smart young woman, and Mokuba cared for her, even loved her! The couple had been dating for a few months, and they were very happy. However, there was only one problem with their relationship.

The problem was, Mokuba knew that Seto would never think anyone was good enough for his little brother. This caused Mokuba to do something he never thought he’d ever do.

He kind of… lied to his older brother.

Seto was still unaware of Mokuba and Rebecca’s relationship. It wasn’t exactly a lie. Seto hadn’t asked him if he was dating anyone, and Mokuba hadn’t told him that he was single, so it was more an omission of the truth than an actual lie.

Still, Mokuba felt slightly guilty. All his brother was doing was being a caring and protective big brother, in his own strange little way. And it wasn’t like Mokuba was _never_ going to tell him. Just… later.

“Hey, Mokuba?” Rebecca asked. The couple was in Mokuba’s room at the Kaiba Mansion, sitting on the large bed the blue haired boy owned. They were holding each other’s hands as Rebecca sat comfortably on Mokuba’s lap.

“Yeah, Bec?” Mokuba replied.

“Why is it that you’ve never introduced me to your brother?” the girl asked with a frown.

“Why would I need to introduce you?” Mokuba inquired, smiling nervously. “You’ve met him before.”

Rebecca sighed, rolling her eyes. “I mean… why have you never introduced me to your brother as your girlfriend? We’ve been dating for a few months, and from what I know, a girlfriend should have been introduced to her boyfriend’s parents by now. Since you’re an orphan, your brother is your guardian and the closest thing you have to a father.”

“I don’t see the point. He knows who you are.”

The blonde stayed silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. “Does he even know we’re a couple, Mokuba?”

Mokuba blinked. “Yeah, of course he does.”

“I don’t think he does. You always make such a big deal about being quiet, and not disturbing your brother.”

 _Oh no… she’s onto me._ The boy thought nervously.

“Well, he’s very busy.” Mokuba said, trying to throw Rebecca off of his trail. He knew if she found out, he’d regret it in one way or another.

“Yeah, but he has enough free time to be a Duel Monsters champion, I’m sure he can find the time to have dinner with his brother and his girlfriend.”

“Dinner? Seto doesn’t even talk at dinner.” He definitely sounded like he was just trying his best to get out of it now.

Rebecca frowned. “Mokuba, I want dinner with you and your brother.”

The blue-haired boy sighed heavily, giving in. “Alright… we can have dinner with Seto, and you can meet him as my girlfriend. Deal?”

“Hmm… I want to meet him now, and then have dinner another time.” Rebecca decided, and the expression on her face showed Mokuba that there was no way she was going to change her mind now.

“Oh, come on, Bec, he’s working now.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s been working all day, so he could really use a break! It’s unhealthy to work for such long periods of time.” Rebecca smiled, getting off of Mokuba’s lap and standing up. “Let’s go, Mokuba!”

Mokuba stood up, slowly and began to lead Rebecca to Seto’s office. He was going to be in so much trouble for not telling Seto what was going on. Besides, he didn’t understand why it was such a big deal for Rebecca to meet his big brother again, since she had met him previously.

The blue-haired boy sighed as he touched the doorknob of his brother’s office. Slowly, he turned it and pushed the door open. There was Seto, working on his computer at his desk. As Mokuba walked in, the brunette CEO looked up, concluding whatever he had been doing on the PC.

“Hello, Mokuba,” the man said, then glanced over, seeing Rebecca standing at the door. “What is she doing here?”

“Well, Seto…”

“Isn’t Mokuba allowed to bring his girlfriend to see his boyfriend?” Rebecca said, entering the room.

Seto narrowed his eyes at the blonde. “What did you say, kid?”

“I said, I’m his girlfriend! And, I’m no kid!”

Seto looked to his little brother. “Mokuba, why did I not know about this?”

“Ah, well, I was worried you’d get all weird and suspicious about us, because you’re very protective, and…” Mokuba paused and shook his head. “You know, Bec? Let’s just go back to my room, okay?” he turned around and took Rebecca’s hand, prepared to leave the office.

“No, you’re not going back there.”

“Huh?” the two teens asked in shock, turning back around.

“I’m not letting you two go back in there without supervision. You know how much trouble it’ll make for me if you get her pregnant?”

Mokuba blushed, letting go of his girlfriend’s hand. “N-no, we weren’t going to do anything like that!”

“Just… sit down over there.” Seto said, pointing to the couch across from his desk, and looking back to his desk. “I want to keep you in my sights so I know what you’re doing at all times.”

The couple sighed in unison and went to sit down on the comfortable looking couch.

“Well, that result was unexpected.” Rebecca said, frowning.

“I knew he’d act like this…” Mokuba complained quietly, pouting.

“Oh well, he’ll give up on this protective thing eventually.” The blond assured, “But hey, do you think I’ll still get to have dinner here?”

 


End file.
